


The Soldier

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Michael watches Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Set in: 2x02   
> Paring: Candy Maria/Michael   
> I don't have any notes i wrote this a while back and posting on here :)   
> Enjoy!

Michael POV

Her voice ran through my head.

“You dont have to tell me.”

“You’re kidnapping me.”

“I’m stuck here with this guy I barely know.” 

I miss her; I’m too human, too in love with her.

My destiny is to be the solder, I can’t ever hurt Maria.

She began to dance; she was just too irresistible not to watch.

She noticed me watching her, I tried to look away but I couldn’t.

“I miss you Michael.” She said my thoughts, what could I say to her, of course I missed her.

“I know but don’t.” I said, what else could I say, in this life I am Michael, in another life I was Rath, but whatever happens I would never hurt Maria.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


End file.
